fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
ESPC01
is the debut episode of Electric Shock Pretty Cure!. Synopsis *''Transcript '' In the first day of Dendosaiba Middle School, a royalty-like electronic car was stopped near the door. The boys and girls are excited to see a very intelligent idol/model, which she is Liona Takamachi. The students and staffs are going to her, with autographs and selfies, the principal welcomes her. When the ceremony is start, the principal said that Liona was became the Student Council President in this school. Truly that she is very intelligent, cheerful, and she is very popular, glamour, famous. While there are speaking the ceremony, the three girls, Opalite Terranova, Vivian Sherman, and Ebony White are talking about her. After the ceremony was cancelled, the three girls were meet Liona. Liona smiles at these girls. But sometimes she was interrupted truly a short brown-haired girl was a tomboy, a straight navy-haired girl was too shy and timid, and a wavy purple-hair girl was cold and mysterious. Then, there are meeting each other. In the same class, Liona reads english, science, math, and historic books. A handsome student, Alvin Stronghold, was saw Liona while he is reading. The three girls, along with Liona were meets Alvin. After the class were cancelled, Liona says goodbye to Opalite, Vivian, and Ebony. She is smiling when she is walking. But a old man named King Watts, who talks about the destruction of Galactika Cyberion. But a giant villain named Crash, who creates a monsters. Liona saw his wife, son, and daughger were became mascots. Watts needs his help. But a mysterious bracelet wore from Liona and she goshed and transformed into the pretty cure of the electric pink heart, Cure Cable. Cure Cable starts to battle, she performs her attack, Electric Pink Shower, and it destroys all of villains up in the sky. The mascots are thanked and she was de-transformed. At the home, she is inspecting an Electronic Bracelet, which it bases the power of pretty cure. But Liona was goshed because that the four mascots were flying across the giant mansion, and over down to balcony. She is thanking to saving and the mascots, Radio, Wire, and Jazz are talking about the Galactika Cyberion. Bella and Leonel calls Liona to talk. And a Electric Bracelet was worn to her wrist. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Electric Shock Pretty Cure!. *Galactika Cyberion is destroyed. *King Watts, Queen Radio, Prince Wire, and Princess Jazz are becoming mascots. *Liona meets Watts for the first time. *Poisandra appears and summons a Exlode for the first time. *Liona transforms into Cure Cable for the first time. *Cure Cable uses Electric Pink Shower for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure *Liona Takamachi / Cure Cable Mascots *(King) Watts *(Queen) Radio *(Prince) Wire *(Princess) Jazz Villains *Crash *Poisandra *Explode Minor Characters * Leonel Takamachi * Opalite Terranova * Vivian Sherman * Ebony White * Bella Takamachi Trivia Gallery Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:LeenaCandy Category:Ahim de Famille